Sick Bird
by MidnyteEmberRose
Summary: Robin comes down with the flu so Starfire decides to make him feel better. A little cliched, but totally worth it.


AN: Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or titles of the show so please don't sue me, I'm just trying to have fun.

This is my first story so please be nice after you read it. I have been reading story for years, but have not yet got around to submitting of my own. Anyway this story is a Rob/Star ship so if you don't care for the couple then you may not like this story and if you don't please don't send me reviews of "I don't like this, because of the couple," junk.

I do hope you enjoy the writing and I do want positive praise/criticism feedback. If this goes well I may post more. ^^

SICK BIRD

"Breakfast!" Cyborg announced, passing out three plates. "Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, looking around. "Not sure. He's usually the first one awake." Beast Boy answered. Suddenly the doors to the living room opened and the boy wonder stepped in. "Morning." The young leader greeted, however, his voice sounded very weak and his skin was unusually pale. He took a seat next to Beast Boy, but instead of his normal straight posture the ebony haired teen slumped in his seat. "Dude, are you okay?" The changeling asked. Robin mumbled a response then started to eat. The four other titans looked at each other with concerned and confused looks before shrugging their leaders' strange behavior off for now. The meal was quiet, despite Cyborg and Beast Boy's usual chatter over video games. Raven kept glancing at Robin, she knew very well that something was wrong with the male bird. Robin felt nauseated just looking at food, but he knew that if he didn't want to worry his teammates he was going to suffer through gulping down a few bites of the eggs and bacon. Swallowing a few sips of orange juice Robin couldn't take it anymore. He stood up to take his dishes to the sink, but as soon as he took two steps away from the table his legs gave out from underneath him and he fell to the floor. The dishes broke as they hit the ground. "Robin!" The other teens cried in unison before running over to their fallen leader. "Please, what is this flu?" Starfire asked. They were all in Robin's bedroom, standing around Robin's bed where they boy now lay unconscious. Raven had suggested bringing him to his own private quarters, considering the events that had taken place last time Robin was in the med lab. (Hint: Haunted) "It's a seasonal illness, Starfire. It's common here on Earth." Cyborg responded to Starfire's question. "Oh. So what can we do?" The alien princess asked, desperately wanting to make sure that Robin was going to be okay. "We can't really do much. Don't worry, Starfire, all he needs is rest and plenty of liquids." Raven assured, putting a bottle of Nyquil on a small table next to the bed. Cyborg put his arm over Robin's forehead to check his temperature. Two mild beeps went off after a few minutes. "That's weird. His temperature is a hundred point two, but he's shaking like a leaf." Cyborg said. "Is that normal?" Beast Boy asked. "Not necessarily." Cyborg replied. Raven cast a healing scan over the boy just to make sure everything was fine. "He'll be okay. Come on, we should let him rest." Raven said, walking towards the door. The three followed her out, however, the red headed beauty did not feel at ease leaving her beloved alone so she snuck back inside the room as soon as the others were no longer in sight. Starfire watched for a few minutes as Robin tossed back and forth between the covers. 'He looks so fragile.' Starfire thought as she walked over and gently sat down on the bed, then felt the boy's forehead and quickly yanked her hand back in shock. "His face feels like fire!" Starfire whispered. Running into the bathroom she grabbed a cold flannel then flew back to her boyfriend, the poor boy stirred as she placed the flannel on his head. "Ugh..." Robin moaned in pain. His eyes fluttered open. "Robin, how are you feeling?" Starfire asked. "I've felt better. Wait! Where's my mask?!" Robin exclaimed, placing a hand up to his face. Star placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down, "Relax, Robin, or you will make yourself worse." She gently pushed him back down to help him settle. "Besides I have seen your eyes before" "I know, but the others haven't." Robin said, still worried that there may be someone else in the room. "It is okay, boyfriend Robin. The others are downstairs, it is just you and me." Starfire reassured with a smile. Robin was too tired to argue that someone could walk in at any moment so he just smiled back. "You probably shouldn't be so close to me. The flu is contagious." Robin warned, smothering a cough. "Robin, I cannot catch earthly illnesses." Starfire said, getting close to his face. "I understand it that when someone is sick they may enjoy a nice warm shower, yes?" She asked, smiling seductively. "Yeah, that sounds great," Robin chuckled, "Wanna join me?" "Very much so." Star replied. Robin pushed back the blanket, grabbed her hand, and lead her to the bathroom. Starfire turned on the shower to a nice warm steam. She pulled off his shirt as he snapped off her bra. His pants came off next, along with her skirt. Kissing her neck repeatedly as she nibbled his ear, the two somehow managed to step into the shower. Robin trembled in pleasure from both the warm water and the beautiful girl that was all his. The pleasure quickly started to cause Robin's groin to rise. He swiftly pushed his princess against the shower wall. Their bodies merged as one as the couple slid to the floor. "Robin." Starfire gasped as the handsome boy thrust himself further into the beautiful girl. Robin let out a noise from the back of his throat as his stomach tightened in a mix of pleasure and pain. Switching positions Robin realized that her being on top was a much better view. Starfire bent closer to his face and started kissing him again. After fifteen minutes she got off and grabbed the shampoo. She squeezed a little bit of the coconut and lime scent goo into her hand and started washing her boys' hair. Robin's eyes were drooping, which showed that he was fully satisfied. Star smiled, 'He looks incredible when he is relaxed.' Robin looked up at her with a tired grin, "I love you, Starfire." "I love you too." Star returned, washing out the shampoo. "How is it that I feel so comfortable with you?" She asked, then handed him a bottle of shower gel. "Want to wash me while I finish your hair?" Robin grabbed the bottle and got to work. The two finally got out and dried off. The two didn't bother with silly things like putting on clothes, instead they just climbed back into the bed and fell asleep. 'I should get sick more often.' Robin thought with a smile as his princess snuggled closer to him before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Okay! So there you go and let me know what you think!


End file.
